Miss Independent
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: The guys really take notice how the heroines are more than capable to handle on their own. Multiple pairings mentioned, mainly Black Arrow and Spitfire. Oneshot only.


**Miss Independent **

_The guys really take notice how the heroines are more than capable to handle on their own. Multiple pairings mentioned, mainly Black Arrow and Spitfire. Inspired by songs Miss Independent by Ne-Yo and Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens. _

_Disclaimer: Though I absolutely love music and Young Justice, I am not a songwriter at all. The second has been obvious._

* * *

><p>"<em>Artemis, fail,<em>" The computerized voice echoed in the training room. The female archer smacked the floor in frustration before getting up. Dinah held out her hand to help her.

"You did well, Artemis," the instructor complimented, "Lasted a bit longer than your record time."

"I want to go again." Artemis replied.

Dinah shrugged before getting in guard position. "Very well, but I would work more on the strength of your left side. Try more for defense this time."

The heroines started their duel again. They had a tiny audience on the other side of the room. Wally had recently finished a sparring session with Black Canary and chugged down his second big glass of water since. Ollie and Robin joined him in watching the girls.

"So Artemis beat your record now." The boy wonder casually mentioned as he leaned against the wall, eating from a box of Cheeze-Its. As the speedster began to reach for a handful, the acrobat snatched the box closer to himself. Rob replied before taking a large, tantalizing bite, "It says get your own box for a reason."

Wally in return gave him an annoyed glare along with a huff and dutifully went back to his water, turning away from his friend and the smell of cheese the best he could.

The emerald archer quietly chuckled at the teasing sight before turning back to the sparring. "I'd be careful not to get her mad." Ollie added with a grin and a nudge.

"Says the guy who is dating Black Canary." Wally shot back. "Besides, it's not my fault she likes to taunt me daily." He added silently to himself, "_Not always at least_,"

Green Arrow gave the junior a hearty pat on the back. "That's why I'm giving you the advice. Dinah is more than capable than handling things herself which is what I see strongly in Artemis too."

"Miss Independent," Wally mumbled as he continued to watch the combat training continue.

Ever since the female archer first entered into the cave to join their team, even the exuberant speedster would never be able to fully focus on anyone else ever again. No matter his attempts to ward that connection off. There was something about her that made her stand out. She never allowed anything to stand in her way and would prove that she could do just about anything she really put her mind to. And she most times had to do it herself without any need for help. Just the way she held herself alone made him proud to have her on their side and most importantly on their team. Artemis would also often do things her way and somehow it made even the hardest things seem as easy as pie…

Wally cringed at himself for that comparison. He was already hungry enough. And pie really wasn't that easy to make if you did it from scratch as he had seen his mother do on occasions and even M'gann attempt…

His stomach barely growled and he shifted his attention fully back to the women practicing. It was a little over an hour before dinnertime. He could push to make it until then if it wasn't so much torture along the way…

Wally again inwardly groaned to push any thoughts of food away to watch Artemis dodge a full swipe kick and manage to turn and return a light punch that the trainer barely blocked in minor stun. The speedster grinned at his Artemis for her affective sneak counter-attack. He had seen her countless times in action against baddies who never stood a chance with her always unspoken look of 'get lost'. She definitely had things under control. Wait, _his _Artemis?

"I'm starting to wonder if all women are extremely independent," A voice added, pulling Wally completely out of his thoughts. The guys turned to see Superman join them. "Because there is someone I know who will never let anything go against her. I'm just glad she's on my side."

Ollie and Rob gave knowing smiles while Wally was confused, "Who is that?"

The Man of Steel answered as he lightly chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, "Oh, someone I work with."

Wally still tried to understand what he meant, ranking possibilities of other women that caught the Kryptonian's attention. As Hawkgirl and Black Canary definitely had their significant others, Wonder Woman was the only other possibility. That one was most likely a stretch to consider though as he believed he recalled Robin mentioning something about an archeologist of sorts that peaked her interest.

The boy wonder closed the cracker box and added with a smirk, "Batman certainly has his fair share of tough ladies to contend with."

"Maybe because you boys need someone to keep you in your place."

The guys froze and turned to see Dinah and Artemis standing there. They had finished their session and listened into the conversation.

Dinah had her hands on her hips. Superman and Robin give a look to each other before simultaneously coming up with excuses to leave. Canary gave Arrow a pointed look when he tried to do the same. Artemis grinned at her side, looking between both of the remaining boys.

The older blonde gave a wide smirk. "I would hope you boys know by now not to taunt a lady, especially one who has dangerous training."

"I would never do such thing, M'lady," Ollie deliberately ignored the soft echo of snickering from somewhere in the cave. Dinah slightly widened her smirk before turning on her heel to head out. The archer followed after, but not before giving a pointed look to Wally and a notion towards Artemis.

Wally leaned down to pick up the hand towel that had fallen off the chair and onto the floor.

"I got it," She replied, leaning down to pick it up with no problem to wipe down her face and around her neck.

Wally shrugged it off. "Of course," _Who am I to stand in your way?_ He added to himself.

Knowing he was watching her from the corner of her eye, she added with a smirk, "Looks like you'll have to do better to even have a decent score in sparring, Kid Slow."

He folded his arms, but raised an eyebrow in response instead. "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

Artemis waved her hand off at him, starting to walk off. "I'm tired. I'm sure I'll come up with more provoking ones later."

Wally couldn't help grinning for once as he watched her walk off with the towel hanging on her shoulder to most likely to refresh and change clothes. Yes, Artemis was a young woman who had her strong independence that he would always come to admire for the years to come. And never to underestimate her for anything ever again.

* * *

><p><em>With Clark, I mean Lois Lane. I figured Wally wouldn't know his identity well at least. Dick of course would and Ollie, why not. :P I wanted to add in Roy somehow, but couldn't figure it out. <em>

_Anyway, this was long overdue and mostly written until I finally could get around to finishing. Had to get something out. Hope you enjoyed! Review! _


End file.
